


The One Who Warms Winter

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a cis woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Young Nicholas St. North from the book series and a genderbent Jack Frost. Slight AU.Kink: It involves snow.Unexpected +1: “Everybody loves the sleigh.”"Frost is an overall spirit of winter, here. Basically just what it says in the prompt. Well, snow is not directly involved. It’s more of an aftereffect.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 27
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	The One Who Warms Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/4/2015.

Frost twines her fingers around the back of North’s neck. “Remember,” she says, breathing cold against his ear, “that if you ever claim to have tamed winter, this new sleigh of yours will never run straight.”  
  
“If anyone could see us now, they would know that was a lie,” North murmurs. He runs his hands along the smooth skin of her back, the gentle curve of her waist, all only knowable by touch now, as she straddles him on one of the seats of the sleigh, her slim form swimming in his huge coat.  
  
North himself is bare now, his other clothes strewn on the floor of the sleigh, and Frost leans back a little to get a better view of his muscular form. She grins and shakes her head. “No one’s going to see us tonight, and you still wouldn’t be taming me even if I was getting reacquainted with that pile of furs you call a bed and looking up at your fantastic beard instead of down.” Her kiss on his cheek is freezing. “Got that?”  
  
North slides his hands lower and gives her bottom a squeeze. “I’ve got that,” he says. He smiles at her as he moves to caress her thighs, watching her face carefully when he moves one hand just enough to slide a finger along her wet cleft. Her eyes half-close and she presses against his hand when he moves his thumb against her clit. He rubs her slowly, waiting for her to demand more, though the slight movements of her rump against his hard cock are almost enough to drive him to distraction. “You know I boast, but I do not lie.”  
  
“And what would you boast?” she asks, grinding more insistently against his hand until he slides a finger inside her. She nods approvingly and, “give me two,” she says, and he does. “Well?” Her hands move to his shoulders now, offering her better leverage as she moves in counterpoint to his hand.  
  
North moves his free hand outside of his coat and behind her back to offer her more support, though with how light and strong she is, she hardly needs it. She clenches around his fingers with a sound of satisfaction and North grabs at the fabric of the coat. Perhaps he just likes to be reminded that she’s wearing his clothes while they do this.  
  
He leans forward and kisses her lightly. “I would boast that winter herself has chosen me as a lover,” he says. “I would boast that I am the one to make the winter warm.”  
  
“The one, huh? Oh–!” she breaks off as he scissors his fingers within her. “How do you know I don’t have lots of other lovers? I can fly everywhere, see you all between–mm–one sunrise and then next.”  
  
“Then they must have been very disappointed when you stayed with me from one sunrise to the next,” North says.  
  
She laughs and kisses the grin off his face while he moves his thumb a little faster and snow flurries begin to fall. The flakes melt against North’s hair and skin, though they stay on Frost’s, bright glimmers in the shining white of her hair.  
  
“If you were the one to warm the winter, wouldn’t my breath be warm now?” she asks, and North chuckles.  
  
“Your breath _is_ warm now, love,” he says. She groans and leans back , tossing her hair so the snow flies out of it. As she does so, North’s coat slides just enough to reveal one small breast, the hard pink nipple brushing against the fur lining. “Are you done with my fingers, now?” he asks. The increase in snow seems to indicate this must be the case, but for the moment of one mischievous grin, North is worried that she’ll still say not yet, and well, even with Frost above him he knows that he shouldn’t stay out naked in the snow for too long—and that he would, for her.  
  
“Mmhmm,” she says, and reaches down to guide his cock into her with one smooth motion. “Oh, that’s good,” she says, wiggling and clenching and generally doing everything she can to make North nearly plead with her to say “go”. “You know, North,” she says, bringing his hand down between them again, inviting him to feel where they’re joined as she shallowly rolls her hips, “you can’t fuck me into being summer, even if you have warmed me up.”  
  
North nods, not feeling up to forming words right now, and circles her clit with his thumb again.  
  
“Ah–but I think I’d like to have you try,” Frost says.  
  


* * *

  
  
The men may grumble when the snow’s knee-deep even on North, come morning, but really, it can’t matter, not when they have the sleigh. At least that’s what North says, obnoxiously cheerful in the face of the terrible weather. “Everyone loves the sleigh,” he says.  
  
The others look at each other. They haven’t even tested it yet.  
  
North’s cheeriness is only forgiven later, when the sleigh’s been running straight and true for miles and miles. He was telling the truth about this at least, despite the rest of his absurd claims.


End file.
